


Wonders and Strangeness

by croissantkatie



Category: Doctor Who, JONAS
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for The Magnificent Macy Misa M... Fic Fest for the prompt "Macy Misa misses class? Why? She decided to take up the crazy dude with the bow tie and the blue box (that's bigger on the inside) when he said 'wanna see the universe'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonders and Strangeness

Amazement is reflected in her eyes when she looks out of the door to the Tardis. Her brown ones sparkle with excitement, and she’s fairly sure the Doctor’s do as well. Not that she can see his eyes properly. His hair is flopping down over his face and getting in the way. Her ponytails and pigtails may not be all that tidy, but at least they mean that people can actually see her face. Apparently this is fairly normal and run of the mill for him, but that doesn’t stop him relishing every minute of it. That’s an attitude Macy appreciates a great deal and has always tried to live by.

She’s always found her normal life interesting, and even after seeing more than she could have ever hoped to, she still thinks it’s amazing and impossibly more exciting than she ever expected or hoped it could be. It’s just this is even more amazing. All the wonders and strangeness of the universe set out before her. And this way she has someone to share her excitement with. She’s always had boundless excitement and enthusiasm, and now she has something which truly warrants every drop of it. There was always someone back home who derided her for her enthusiasm. But there was always someone who would stand up for her too, even if they didn’t quite get it.

She can just picture Stella’s reaction to him. Macy reckons it would be a mixture of orders to keep Macy safe and horror at his outfit. It may not be Stella’s idea of suitable, but Macy reckons it suits him. Gangly and slightly awkward and not quite the same as anyone else under this or any other sun. It’s also reassuring that he can be as clumsy as her when faced with something astonishing. Admittedly, the Doctor doesn’t squeal as often as she does, but that’s cool. Most people don’t. He just gets excited and bounces up and down on the balls of his feet. He’d gone even further than that once. The first time she had stepped inside the Tardis, she had stopped dead and said “it’s bigger on the inside!” He had been so happy; he had actually jumped up and down. Apparently he loved it when people say that and people had been catching up and doing actual _research_ about it lately.

Macy almost thinks she’s got fitter since joining the Doctor. It may not be tennis or football or soccer, but the sheer quantity of running involved makes her feel healthier than ever. And besides, it’s considerably more exhilarating than any organised sport she’s ever played. And Macy has played nearly every sport under the sun. There’s something about the rush of adrenaline which she has always loved, and the kick she gets from this is incredible. Admittedly, it’s also terrifying facing down monsters and daleks and cybermen and all that, but it’s so worth it. There have to be a few terrors in the universe after all, but she gets to see the wondrous too. With all of that presented to her, how could she have possibly said no?


End file.
